


Gift or Guile?

by were_lemur



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a package in plain brown wrapping sitting at Mac's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift or Guile?

The rectangular package leaned against MacGyver's door. It would have looked innocuous to anyone else. But ever since Murdoc's body hadn't been found _again_ , Mac had been jittery.

Forty-five minutes and three MacGyverisms later, he cautiously approached the package. Eased the wrapper off.

A note fell out, in Jack's scrawl. _That actress Penny set me up with gave me this. I guess she thought she could convert me. Maybe you can use it?_

Mac let out a deep breath and picked up the vegetarian cookbook. He could almost allow himself to believe that things were getting back to normal.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> For gen_drabble's prompt: cookbook.


End file.
